Anexo:1ª temporada de South Park
BVI Communications (original / redoblaje) |estudio_doblaje2 = Audiomaster 3000 (doblaje mexicano) |direccion_doblaje1 = Rolando Felizola / Verónica Rivas / Isabel Viera (original) |direccion_doblaje2 = Jorge Roig (doblaje censurado) |direccion_doblaje3 = Sin dirección (redoblaje) |operador_tecnico = Rolando Felizola / Verónica Rivas / Isabel Viera (original) Karina Lange / Mónica Maioli / Otros (redoblaje) |direc_casting = Trey Parker y Matt Stone (original) ¿? (redoblaje) Jorge Roig (doblaje censurado) |fecha_grabacion = 1998 / 2011 (original / redoblaje) 1998 (doblaje censurado) |pais = Miami, EUA (original/redoblaje) México, D.F. (doblaje censurado) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1997-1998 (13 episodios) }} La primera temporada de la serie se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 13 de agosto de 1997 por Comedy Central y finalizó el 25 de febrero de 1998, con 13 episodios. En Latinoamérica la serie se estrenó en 1998 en el canal de televisión Locomotion. thumb|right|230 px|Fragmentos del doblaje original miamense thumb|right|230 px|Fragmentos del redoblaje de 2011 En este anexo no se incluye el doblaje mexicano de la serie puesto que no se ha podido encontrar la primera temporada con ese doblaje. Reparto base Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos Episodio #1 Cartman gets an Anal Probe Notas *Un loop de Kenny se dejo mudo (cuando están viendo a los aliens desde la parte de atrás del autobús; Kenny debía decir "¡Oh nooo!"). Música (Doblaje original) *'Te voy a hacer el amor, mamita' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Chef). Música (Redoblaje de 2011) *'Yo te haré el amor, mi nena' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Chef). Episodio #2 Weight Gain 4000 Notas *En el redoblaje de 2011, la canción que canta Kathie Lee en el concurso se dejó en inglés. Música (Doblaje original) *'Si me pudieran ver' **Interpretada por una actriz desconocida (Kathie Lee). *'Oh, Kathie Lee' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Chef). Música (Redoblaje de 2011) *'Oh, Kathie Lee' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Chef). Episodio #3 Volcano Notas *En este capítulo Randy aparece por primera vez, y en el doblaje original no es doblado por Rolando Felizola, sino por un actor desconocido que también hizo voces adicionales en esta temporada e incluso regresó en la temporada 10 en 2006 a doblar voces adicionales, pero se fue en la temporada 12. *En el doblaje original, el nombre de Patrick Duffy fue cambiado por el cantante Ricky Martin. Música (Doblaje original) *'Kumbayá, señor' **Interpretada por Larry Villanueva (Ned). *'Lava ardiente' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Chef). Música (Redoblaje de 2011) *'Kumbayá, señor' **Interpretada por un actor desconocido (Ned). *'Lava ardiente' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Chef). Episodio #4 Big Bay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride Notas *En este capítulo en el doblaje original Big Gay Al es llamado "Gran Pato Al". "Pato" es una expresión venezolana que significa "hombre afeminado". *En el doblaje latino original el nombre Richard Stamos fue cambiado por Julio Enrique Iglesias hijo del cantante Julio Iglesias. *En la versión original y en el redoblaje de 2011, Cartman menciona que los protagonistas de la serie Simons & Simons eran hermanos en la serie, pero en el primer doblaje Cartman dice que Sonny & Cher se divorciaron antes de que ella se ganara el premio Oscar. Episodio #5 An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig *En este capítulo por primera vez Randy es doblado por Rolando Felizola, quien desde entonces lo ha doblado sin interrupción (sólo con la excepción del capítulo "Stanley Cup" de la temporada 10, donde le dobló Tomás Doval). Episodio #6 Death *Por una sorprendente coincidencia, Jorge Luis García dobló al Reportero del Canal 4 en ambos doblajes del capítulo. Episodio #7 Pinkeye Episodio #8 Damien *En el doblaje original Damien es llamado "Lucifer". *Éste capítulo marca la primera aparición del Sr. Mackey, y en el doblaje original no es doblado por Guillermo Sauceda (quien le dobló entre las temporadas 2 y 9), sino por un actor desconocido. Episodio #9 Starvin Marvin *En el doblaje original Sally Struthers es llamada Shelly Winters. Episodio #10 Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo *Si bien en todos los capítulos del redoblaje de 2011 las adaptaciones musicales eran malas, en éste capítulo en particular fue muy notable pues tiene muchas canciones. Éste capítulo fue transmitido dos veces con el redoblaje de 2011, pero de pronto MTV decidió retirarlo de la rotación, e incluso en la edición en DVD de la temporada 1 que sacó Televisa en 2011 todos los capítulos sólo tienen -además del audio en inglés- el redoblaje de 2011, con excepción de este capítulo, en el cual incluyeron el doblaje original. Finalmente, un año después el capítulo volvió a ser transmitido con el redoblaje el 4 de mayo de 2012. *En éste capítulo el Sr. Mackey aparece por segunda vez, y en el doblaje original aún no fue doblado por Guillermo Sauceda, sino por Tomás Doval, este actor lo volvería a retornar en la segunda parte de la temporada 16. *Este capítulo también marca la primera aparición de Gerald, quien hasta la temporada 11 fue doblado por Tomás Doval, sin embargo en este capítulo le pone un tono distinto al del resto de la serie. Episodio #11 Tom's Rhinoplasty Episodio #12 Mecha-Streisand Episodio #13 Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut *En el doblaje original, ésta es la última vez que Tomás Doval dobló al Sr. Mackey. Disponibilidad legal (Doblaje original) Desde que MTV Latinoamérica dejó de transmitir este doblaje y fue reemplazado por el redoblaje de 2011, no hay forma legal de conseguir los capítulos con este doblaje. La única excepción es el capítulo Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo, que fue lanzado en DVD con el doblaje original en dos ocasiones: *La primera en la edición Navidad en South Park lanzada por Televisa/Tycoon Entertainment a finales del 2010, antes de la existencia del redoblaje de 2011. *La segunda en la edición, también de Televisa/Tycoon, lanzada en 2011 de la primera temporada de la serie, en el cual Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo es el único capítulo que incluye el doblaje original y no el redoblaje de 2011. Al parecer en ese caso se decidió incluir el doblaje original debido a que las adaptaciones musicales del mismo capítulo en el redoblaje de 2011 fueron muy criticadas. Disponibilidad legal (Doblaje mexicano) No existe ninguna forma legal de encontrar el doblaje mexicano de esta temporada, ni siquiera de forma ilegal en internet. Al parecer en 2011 este doblaje se transmitió en Perú en el canal Panamericana Televisión, sin embargo no quedaron registros de ello. Disponibilidad legal (Redoblaje de 2011) En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica transmite todos los capítulos con este redoblaje sin excepción. También está disponible en la edición de Televisa en DVD de la primera temporada, aunque como ya se mencionó, con la excepción de Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo, que incluye el doblaje original. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Series de Comedy Central Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Textos en español